happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Pretty Cure Fan Fiction Wiki Rules
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. This is the Happiness Pretty Cure Fan Fiction Wiki Policy. All users, registered or unregistered, must contribute to this wiki by these rules or there will be consequences. If you or a user you know has questions or a problem of some sort, ask the admins. The currently active admins are CureKanade, Emma-chi and WhiteColor. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. Basic rules found on most wikis The following rules are rules that apply on this wiki and all the other wikis around the internet: #No vandalism. #Respect copyright. #No harassing other users. #Only admins or Wikia staff can make rules official. #If a rule is keeping you from contributing then break it, but tell admins first. This does NOT mean you can break language rules. What is allowed here and what's not As the name of this wiki applies, this wiki is for Pretty Cure fandom only. Anything that is not related to Pretty Cure is not allowed here unless you make the Aikatsu girls for example become Pretty Cure for your fan series. If the fan content is not yours, put a disclaimer either at the top or bottom of the page to say it isn't yours, and you must do this. But as this wiki's name suggests, this for fan fiction related to Pretty Cure, so you are to put all canon info about the real Pretty Cure series onto the Pretty Cure Wiki and not here, unless you want to give spoilers to other users on a blog post or thread page or to say how much you love that season. Fan fiction that is not related to this wiki must go to a wiki that is related to that topic and will not belong here at all. Rules about fanseries here The following rules are rules that are probably the same for other Pretty Cure fandom also: #Feel free to create as many Pretty Cure fanseries as you want #Don't feel disheartened if someone has taken an idea from your fanseries that was similar to yours. It just means they liked your idea and really wanted to use it. But don't forget to tell that user you are borrowing that idea! #Do not make multiple sequels for canon Pretty Cure series. You are to make only 1 to 2 sequels to that series and we don't want users getting the idea they can make as many sequels to canon series as they want. #Feel free to redo a canon Pretty Cure series you didn't like or you think didn't turn out so well. You are also allowed to make sequels to those redone series as well. #You are allowed to make generation series to canon and fan seasons of Pretty Cure. (You are allowed to make a generation series of another user's series but don't forget to tell them first!) #You are allowed to make fanseries about the dark Cures becoming good and fighting evil as new Pretty Cure. #Feel free to make fan series related to other anime, book series or even movies! But don't make too much and don't forget to put a disclaimer at the bottom or top of the page to say what anime, book or movie you took it from. #You are allowed to reuse themes from the canon Pretty Cure series. Language Unless you are leaving a message on someone's wall, making a blog post or using chat you must use correct spelling, grammar and punctuation. It is expected you know these things, and English hasn't been changed at all recently. One or two misspelled words or a forgotten period is okay and another user can always come by and fix it but an entire paragraph or more filled with grammar mistakes and misspelled words is not acceptable. Contractions like "isn't" and "can't" are okay but using texting language (e.g "c u l8r" for "see you later") isn't allowed. Cuss words like f*ck are not allowed at all times, whatever it is you are doing. Using the terms Precure and PreCure is allowed here. Also, do not make any jokes that insult people of other countries, cultures or races as many the users we currently have, and likely will have are from around the world. This means no "Australians are weird and rude" jokes or the related. Terminology usage Do not misuse the words used for movies and series. This doesn't result in a block, but it means a warning. If you don't understand how to use the words, ask an admin or read the terminology list below: *Crossover *All Stars *Fandom of Pretty Cure All Stars *Fanseries This one is simple; it's basically a made up Pretty Cure series! Just make sure the only protagonists are your fanmade Cures and their companions. This also applies to the villains. And make sure you aren't stealing names of items or locations from other fanseries or the canon series. *Fan Movie Picture/Video Rules Do not put any inappropriate pictures or videos on this wiki. This is a Pretty Cure fanseries wiki, so most of the pictures or videos on this wiki should be Pretty Cure related, but you can put things that are not, only if you put them on things like your user page. If you put anything inappropriate (such as bikini or naked pictures), they will be deleted straight away. Consequences When you break a rule on this wiki, you get a consequence. Here are some consequences if you do break a rule. Block Blocking is the worst punishment any user can get for breaking a rule. When you get blocked, you cannot edit on any page or your profile - you pretty much cannot do anything except read. Only admins can block users, but anyone can come tell an admin that a user has done something bad like vandalism, repeatedly using bad language, ignoring warnings or harassing another user. Warning Cleanup * Category:Rules